HoarFrost
by EnderWolf89
Summary: Sequel to FrostBite. Simply a continuation of *FrostBite*. Read it first before reading this. Rated T for explicit language and teenager themes. :) This has no summary because to have a summary you need to know where the story is ending but I don't so no summary yet. So I don't know what crazy ideas I will get ;D *A unofficial crossover with The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt.
1. Chapter 1

Birds chirping, water flowing in the fountain and the occasional dragon roaring. Roaring? Sadly yeah. This story will be about a certain unique boy and his very messed up life. If you find it boring, you are free to exit. My name? Well let's just say it Ethan for now. If you're reading this than I probably survived and I'm retelling the story.

0o0o0

I heard a roar somewhere in the distance.

"What was that?" I asked turning my neck around the park scanning the horizon, my guard up.

"Come on Ethan. For once, relax. You're always so stressed" My girlfriend Lena said as she massaged my shoulders relieving me of my stress. I took a deep breath but let it out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry, it's just… I just don't want you to get hurt." I said turning my head to look into her violet eyes. "Did I ever say how amazing your eyes are?" I said. She giggled at my comment.

"Yes silly. You say that every time you look into my eyes," She said rolling her eyes at me. She slowly sat down next to me on the grass in her ripped black jeans.

"Did you tell your dad yet?" She asked me killing the happy mood immediately. I looked down biting my lip.

"Not yet" I said dragging it out. "He thinks I'm at the library…" I sigh "… and that I'm single."

"Come on Ethan. What are you so scared of? Are you that embarrassed of me? Why won't you tell your father?" Lena said getting angrier by the second.

"Hey! Calm down. Sorry but you don't exactly know my dad. Now do you?" I said getting defensive, which caused her to rethink what she said.

"I guess your right but why are you holding out on telling your father?" She said slumping against me as she took out her worn notebook and started writing in it.

"Let's just forget everything and just act as if this was an actual date I actually took you on." I said playing with her curly black hair. I looked over to see what she was writing to see another poem.

"Deep enough to see the truth/Far enough to not be swayed?" I said causing her to quickly turn around. "What kind of poem is that? It doesn't even rhyme?"

"It's a poem that isn't your business, and a poem doesn't always have to rhyme. A poem has to have rhythm and it has to be metaphorical." She said giving me a small lesson.

"Come on Lena we're not in school. Give me a break," I said taking the pen from her hand. "How about this poem?" I asked writing it in her notebook below the new poem she wrote.

 _You're what I need now  
You're what I desire most  
You're what I need ever_

She looked at it criticizing it in her head. "It's alright but not at my level" She said smirking.

"I love you," I said leaning in for a kiss.

"Do you?" She said taking me by surprise.

"What?" I asked confused

"If you love me, tell your father" She said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. I was about to say something but was interrupted by a roar.

"What was that?" I asked no one looking around the park. Then another roar tore across the sky causing birds to fly off in different directions.

"It sounds closer." Lena told me "We should go" She said grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"Come on. It's not every day you see a dangerous creature free in New York, especially here in Brooklyn" I said my curiosity taking control of me.

"It sounded big"

"Only a glimpse. Please" I said giving her my puppy eyes.

"This is why males will die off first" Lena mumbled.

"Be back in minute," I said pecking her on her cheek and running off towards the roars. I rushed past trees and benches running toward the edge of the park. I ran out the park and looked around. I ran down Manhattan Avenue and kept looking around until I saw a really big lizard.

The lizard had forty feet in length, navy blue scales and a head as big as a Mini Cooper. My first reaction was "Holy shit! That's Godzilla" I said eyes wide in fright. I watched as people ran past me while some stayed and took pictures. The 'lizard' lifted his head and sniffed the air as if smelling for something. Then he looked straight at me with his venom yellow eyes.

He put took one-step with his front hand/leg. Then another and then I ran back towards the park. "HELP! Godzilla is after me!" I screamed. I reran back the path I took to see what was causing the roars. I heard the lizard behind me running after me. I heard cars being crushed, people screaming, and trees snapping.

I burst into the clearing Lena and me sat not ten minutes ago. "Run!" I screamed towards her. She just gave me a confused look. I ran up to her.

"Run now." I said

"Why? If this is a joke I will kill you." She said with bored eyes.

"No just run or I will pick you up and carry you." I said just before the lizard burst through the tree line. Looking straight at me still. "This is why!" I screamed waving towards the lizard. "Fucking Godzilla on my tail!"

"Maybe it's friendly?" Lena asked more than said. The lizard opened its mouth revealing line of sharp teeth as long as my arm.

"Does this look friendly?" I asked. Lena just shook her head. The lizard took his time walking to us. I grabbed the nearest and biggest rock, which was the size of a hamburger and threw it at the lizard hitting him on his forehead. He roared in anger as if to say 'You dare!'

He pulled back tensing his muscles ready to lunge just as a figure jumped from behind him landing on him holding a three foot long sword. The figure looked like any other teenager in Brooklyn, a white t-shirt with blue jeans. The lizard shook his head trying to shake the offender off him but he held on by the lizard's scales. He then he tried to stab the lizard in the eyes but missed, at the same time losing his grip falling off. The sword fell landing five feet away from me.

The lizard turned around to face the unlucky guy. I made a quick decision and used the distraction to my use. I surged forward using the adrenaline pumping throughout my body to propel me. I heard Lena screaming to not be stupid but I ignored her as I bended down picking up the sword still moving forward. I ran under the lizard and trusted with all my force into the unprotected belly of the lizard. The skin split letting the sword go even deeper until it pierced its heart or something vital.

The lizard tensed and roared one last time as it fell, I was about to be crushed but the person quickly pushed me out of the way. I landed hard of my back. I heard Lena screaming and rushing towards me. I looked at the guy that saved me and looked more closer. He had black hair with a blond streak in it; he had poisonous sea green eyes.

"Hi, Ethan" I said extending my hand.

"Richard, your older brother" he said shaking my hand.

"Say what?" I said surprised. Just as I felt Lena embrace me in a hug.

"Don't ever do something that stupid like that again." She said sobbing into my shoulder.

"Hey, calm down. I am safe. You're safe." I said rubbing her back. "So you said you're my brother? I don't have any brother"

"Yes you do. Ask our dad. By the way, thanks for saving my ass." Richard said gesturing towards the dead lizard.

"Actually without you we would be long dead" I said

"Yeah, well it was the Colchian dragon. It was only killed once."

"What? Colsomething _dragon_ and it was only killed _once_. As if it came back from the dead?" Lena asked joining the conversation.

"Yep" Richard plainly said. "So I see you are mostly dad. You just rushed in and used the sword. Just what he would do." He said getting up and walking over to the corpse. "We should go before the police come." He said grabbing his sword and pulling it out of the dragon.

"Yeah let's go," I said getting up still in Lena's embrace.

"Yeah, just wait up" he said walking over to the dragon's head and opening. He then started ripping out the dragon's teeth. We just looked on disturbed as Richard took all the teeth. Once he finished and looked at us, he said "What? He won't need them anymore." He said walking away as if nothing happened.

"So Ethan. Which way to your house." Richard asked with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking a stranger to my house isn't very high on my list of things to do.

As we walked to my house, an awkward silence settled over us, almost forcing me to speak.

"So you're my brother?" I asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes." Richard answered dryly, clearly tired of the subject.

"Why has no one told me about you?" I asked.

"To keep you safe. If you knew then everything would change. You would be in danger," He said seriously. "But now that you've seen me, everything will have to be revealed."

"What's going to be revealed?! What secrets! Dad tells me everything. I am the oldest child he has," I said, anger and doubt filling my mind.

"You'll see," He smirked. I looked at Lena, uncertainly. She smiled lightly, and squeezed my hand for reassurance.

"Everything will be all right," She whispered, leaning in to me.

"Hope so," I muttered more to myself than to anyone else. "I hope so…"

* * *

"So…this is my house…" I said, gesturing towards the apartment building.

"It looks like an apartment." Richard said obviously, narrowing his eyes.

"It is," I said, my annoyance coming out, "But the whole place is my family's." I explained.

"Oh" Both Lena and Richard said together.

"Alright, so let's go" I said slowly, cautiously avoiding the fright in my voice. We walked up the stairs to the door and opened it. "Mom, I'm home!" I yelled.

"In the kitchen honey!"

"Is my boy back from school?" Another voice yelled throughout the house. Deep and young.

"Dad?" I asked, walking in further.

"Yep. Coming in!" He yelled back.

"Sorry for all the shouting, it's a family thing." I said to Lena and Richard, smiling lightly. I turned back, hearing the creaking floors as someone came into the room. My father waltzed in, a 31 year old man. My dad had messy jet-black hair, a crooked grin, and sea-green eyes. He stopped short once he saw Richard and Lena.

"Blu…" He said coldly, eyeing _Richard_.

"Daddy!" Richard smiled back, opening his arms up for a hug that was likely never to come.

"You aren't supposed to be here." Dad glared at him, crossing his arms.

"Dad, what's going on? Who is this?" I said quickly, having never seen my father so angry. He softened only for a moment, as if realizing I was there, for the first time.

"Ethan take your friend and go to your room." He responded calmly, glancing side-long at Lena and I, before returning a darkened gaze to Ric-Blu…whatever this guy's real name was.

"Ok," I barely whispered, looking between my father and Blu. I grabbed Lena by her hand and dragged her down the hall towards my room. Before closing the door, I caught a few words exchanged between the two back in the living room.

"You weren't supposed to come back." Dad exclaimed angrily.

"Did you really think you'd be able to leave him clueless about the world?! If I wasn't in the area Ethan and his girlfriend would be dead!" Blu countered, his voice heightening.

"Don't you dare use my son's name in this house! You shouldn't be here or anywhere near me and my family, I wanted him to have a normal life!"

"You of all people should know you can't stop the wheel of fate. It crushes us all…" Blu's voice lowered dangerously.

"Was that something your _mother_ told you?"

That was all I heard before I finally shut the door, sighing as I turned back to Lena.

"I am so sorry." I said to her, watching as she sat on my bed.

"It's alright. Now I know why you didn't tell them about our relationship." She said slowly, avoiding my eyes.

"This isn't normal. My father is the most laid back person I know. Whatever Richard was saying about a 'wheel of fate' ticked him off," I replied, hoping to ease the tension.

"You heard your father out there. That man isn't Richard, his name is Blu. He lied to us, and he obviously did something to your dad." She frowned.

"He was telling the truth about one thing. He and I must be siblings, or my dad wouldn't have gotten as riled up as he did about him coming here, and about his… _mom_?"

"…Let's just…Not think about it. What can we do?"

"Well, we're alone in my room…with a door that can lock…" I started, gulping as she reached forward to hit me in the gut. "Or we can just sit and not talk," I suggested, holding an arm to my gut in pain.

"Sounds great," She agreed, lying down against my bed.

Within a minute, the silence was disturbed by a knock on my door. Slowly but surely, I got up from bed, and walked over to it, sliding it open to reveal my mother. She had long black hair and pale skin. Her eyes were a sky blue that showed kindness to me, my entire life.

"Hi mom." I smiled lightly, letting her in. For a brief moment before shutting the door, I heard more shouting.

"She _never_ loved me, she gave up on me! She left me for-"

Mom shut the door behind her. "Hi Ethan." She said rather loudly, as if to block out any possibility of hearing more of Blu and Dad's conversation. "And who is this lovely lady?" She glanced over Lena appraisingly, in a way that made me sure she already knew exactly who Lena was to me.

"This is Lena. She's my girlfriend." I said awkwardly, staring at the floor with a new interest.

"Finally!" My mom exclaimed, rushing over to give Lena a hug. It took a while for Lena to return the hug, and it took all of my strength to keep from bursting out in laughter. My mom pulled away almost as quickly as she'd grabbed Lena, but remained no more than an arm's length away. She faced Lena, smiling.

"Sorry, I've had to wait all of Ethan's life for this moment!"

"Mom?" I called her attention to me, "What's going on with Blu and Dad?" Her happiness disappeared in an instant, and she faced me.

"What did _Blu_ tell you, exactly?" The temperature of the room dropped, tingling my spine. The new anger seemed to radiate off my mother.

"He said he's my brother." I said, recalling his words.

"That's all he said?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. Lena glanced at me nervously, she could also tell the change in the atmosphere.

"Before I met him, a 'dragon' attacked me, and if it weren't for him I would be dead." It all came tumbling out. My mom's eyes left mine, and the temperature returned to normal. She placed her hands out at her sides, straightening her apron. She whispered to herself for a moment before looking back up at me.

"This is too soon. This is not supposed to happen yet," She said slowly, reaching a shaky hand up to her forehead as if checking for a fever. She turned to Lena, giggling almost manically. "I'm sorry for my little outburst, I just have a bit of a temper…"

"So…What exactly isn't supposed to be happening yet?"

She faced me again, breathing heavily. "The Greek Gods…" She paused. "They're real. And they coexist in our world today."

"Mom…" Lena's eyes widened behind her. "I promise she's not insane." I mouthed to her.

"Mom,"

"Honey, they're real." Her voice rose. She stuck her hands into the apron pockets. I could swear I saw frost swirl up against the hem. "How do you think it's possible that you saw that Dragon today?"

"Mom, no-"

"Your father and I taught you everything there is to know of the myths. The dragon was _real_."

"It…It was a real dragon…" I whispered, finally letting the words settle. Lena shuddered from the bed.

"Yes, yes it was real! How did it look? You have to tell me everything _now,_ Ethan."

"I…" My voice failed me and I restarted, "It was big and it had huge blue scales, its eyes were yellow, and it was long." I recalled the details to her, as if I'd seen it for the first time, all over again.

"Your father, he will explain it all to you, I promise. I'm glad you two finally came here. Welcome to the family Lena," She switched subjects suddenly, a smile reappearing on her face as if we hadn't just had a life-altering conversation.

Lena hesitated. "Thank you Mrs.-"

"Khione, please dear, just call me Khione." Mom said slowly, still looking at me.

"Ok…yes, thank you Khione," Lena said slowly, as the door burst open, to reveal my father, an eerie smile on his face, no traces of the fight with Blu. I didn't buy it one bit.

Lena stood, walking around my mom to my dad.

"Hi, I'm Ethan's father. Perseus Jackson," He extended his hand.

* * *

 **PLOT TWIST!**

 **Who knew that Ethan was Percy's kid? Come who?**

 **Chapter revised by _AnamariaJovel_! Round of applause for her.**

 **I wanted to update this Friday but I just really wanted to get the next chapter out to you guys. Please review what reaction you had upon reading this chapter; please.**

 **Special Thanks to:**

 _ **AnamariaJovel  
**_

 _ **Sithdoom**_

 _ **hryepuru**_

 _ **symbiote2254**_

 _ **vex grace772**_

 **You guys are the first reviewers and loyal readers from my prequel Frostbite. I just love you guys.**

 **A warm welcome to:**

 _ **D love**_

 _ **Lycaon1096**_

 _ **MasterDarksider**_

 _ **Ruler of Assassins**_

 _ **WolfBlood363**_

 _ **blazer403**_

 _ **bring the money**_

 _ **warthog574**_

 **Thanks for following this story and I hope you stick with me through the end. To the very final word.**

 **thanks for favoriting:**

 _ **Lornren**_

 _ **Lycaon1096**_

 _ **MasterDarkness**_

 _ **blademaster77**_

 _ **blazer403**_

 _ **hryepuru**_

 _ **of chaos and discord**_

 _ **symbiote2254**_

 _ **vex grace772**_

 _ **warthog574**_

 **Thanks for favoriting this story even before the second chapter. This means alot to me :)**

 **To anyone who didn't follow, favorite, or review please do so. They keep me motivated.**

 **See you next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi, I'm Ethan's father. Perseus Jackson" He said extending his hand for her to shake with his crooked grin on his face. "I've been wondering when you'd finally come" He said not angry but excited.

"So you're not angry that I have a girlfriend?" I asked surprised looking back at Lena.

"I'm not. I knew you were dating someone because one day you just changed, so I knew from prior experience the only way for a guy to change like that is by a girl. So I knew" He said smiling "But the circumstances to have us meet are grave, yet I'm still happy meeting you"

"So what was the argument about?" I asked curious "the one with Richard?"

"That well… I lost control over my emotions. Let us go downstairs and get comfortable. Shall we?" he asked with a frown motioning towards the hallway.

"Yeah, anything is fine. I just want to know what's going on." I said looking back at Lena. I took her hand and led her back downstairs. I walked in tow with Lena to our living room and sat on one of the couches in the room with Lena besides me. I watched as my parents sat down across from us.

"So, Lena. Do you know your father?" my dad asked confusing the both of us with that question.

"No. Why are you asking sir?" She asked the question I wanted to ask. He murmured something to my mom and they both nodded their heads.

"Can you wait a few seconds?" He asked as he got up and left without waiting for a response.

"So how is the relationship going?" My mom asked suddenly surprising us.

"Uh… good I guess," I said slowly. Lena rolled her eyes at me.

"It's going great. Better than the other relationships I've seen in school" She replied.

"That's good… that's good. How did you guys meet?"

"We… uh… we met in class." I said not knowing how to answer.

"I just transferred schools and I walked into my first period class and surprisingly Ethan had it with me and the first thing that I noticed in the room was Ethan. For the entire class I ignored the teacher and thought about Ethan. For some reason I felt attracted to him" She replied with a blush.

"Really you looked like you were paying quite the attention in the class." I replied remembering the day meeting the girl I felt an attraction towards.

"Because I wasn't showing it but really I was thinking about you, and why I couldn't keep my mind off you. I think we got together because we are almost total opposites. He's the colorful one, I'm the dark one. I'm the evil one, he's the good one." She said explaining everything to our mom. Just then, Dad came back with two people. Richard was one of them, the other I knew just from seeing since he came to occasionally to talk business with dad.

"Ethan, Lena. Meet Blu." He said gesturing towards 'Richard' "And this is Hades" My dad said gesturing to the other guy radiating darkness, dressed in all black formally.

"Dad?" I heard Lena whisper next to me. I looked back and forth between Lena and Hades. I recognized some similarities. "Who is this?" She asked a little bit louder.

"Your father of course" My dad plainly said. "Don't you recognize the similarities?"

Lena slowly stood up her eyes wide in sock but also in fright. "But… it's not possible you left. You weren't supposed to come back, but you look exactly like from the pictures" She said her eyes watering.

"I'm sorry but I had to leave, it was the only way to keep you safe." He said looking down feeling guilty.

"Keep me safe? Safe from what?" She said rising her voice.

"Raise your voice all you want Lena. This house is soundproof." My dad said sitting down and getting comfortable.

"For 15 years!" She started screaming partially. Each thing she said hurt Hades emotionally, causing him to flinch each time.

"Percy can you tell them already" Hades said turning towards my father with a pleading look.

"Sure" my dad smirking. "So kiddies." He said sitting up straight "Greek mythology is real and monsters and gods exist in this world." He said.

"Dad are you drunk again?" I asked carefully.

"No, I'm…" he sighed "just show it to them." He said to Hades. "Just don't break my house."

"I'll summon a small one." Hades said taking off his suit and laying it down next to my father. Then he rolled up his sleeves. He cracked his fingers, put them to his lips, and whistled. Nothing happened for a second but then out of the shadows, that weren't there a second ago; leap out a black dog the size of a bike.

"HOLY SHIT!" I said jumping up on the head rest of the couch along with Lena.

"Calm down. Gravestone is peaceful. He's like a dog." Hades said rubbing the dog's head. "Right boy." The 'dog' just barked.

"What kind of dog is that?" I asked

"This is no dog. This is a hellhound. A creature of the darkness. They usually want to rip people apart unlike this guy. He's friendly. Oh and Lena this is your birthday gift for all the birthdays I missed" He said with a sad smile.

After a long moment that felt like an eternity, Lena finally got out of her shock and slowly got up. She slowly walked over to the dog/hound thingy. I tensed my muscles ready to jump at it if it showed any hostile sign.

She walked over to him and started rubbing the dogs head as the dog shook its head to intensify the scratching.

"He likes you" Hades finally spoke up smiling at his daughter.

"His name is Gravestone. Right?" She asked smiling at the wolf/hound/dog.

"Yeah. He's a special hellhound. He's specifically breeded from two powerful hellhounds" Hades further explained "He's still a child. Around your age Lena. Although he is a male."

"So now do you believe us kids?" This time my mom spoke up.

"Yeah we do… but who are you guys?" I asked looking at each person in the eyes in the room.

"I'm a demigod. Son of the sea god and a veteran of two wars" My dad said standing up. He slapped Blu/Richard on his head and he stood up.

"I'm dad's son but not biologically. It's confusing but you'll get it. Call me Richard because I grew up out of Blu." He said.

"You'll always be Blu for me son" Dad said to him.

"I'm Hades. God of the underworld."

"And I am Khione. Goddess of snow." My mom said standing up and smiling.

"Ok, but before I forget. Why did you get into an argument with Richard slash Blu?" I asked wanting to know the truth.

"Well, at first I lost control of my emotions because he appeared with you and I knew once that happened you will no longer have a normal life. But it's alright now. Me being a son of Poseidon makes me quite unpredictable." He said chuckling at the end.

"Ok I may not be all smart but I do know that Richard is someone else son. So who's his mother and who is the person that you said, I quote 'She never loved me'?" I asked

My father sighed and scratched his head. "Well it was my girlfriend that left me when I was put in 'jail'" He said making quotation marks in the air. "And Blu is her son. Our son by some twisted magic way. Her name was Annabeth. Annabeth Chase" He said looking at his shoes.

"Your family is filled with demigods and gods. Secrets and betrayals. Even some monsters. You are both unique." My mother said

"So what does it really make me and Lena?" I asked

"This makes Lena a demigod. A daughter of Hades. While you son, are the strongest demigod alive. Stronger than even me. You are a legacy of Poseidon, firstborn of Khione, blessed by Boreas, Oreithyia, and Hades. You are also my son. Sorry Blu but, Ethan you are my firstborn son, meaning you have most of my powers. You have total control of water in any state, a good control over earth, a strong control over wind and cold, and a weak control over the dead. You son are the next prophecy child. And if you don't die then you will experience a really hard life." Dad said looking at me with sad and tired eyes that I know all too well.

I saw that look in the mirror whenever I'm facing something bad that I know will happen but don't have the power to stop it.

* * *

 **That's it for chapter 3.**

 **I know I was supposed to update on Wednesday but I forgot. I was originally to update on Friday but then me and my beta AnamariaJovel we both forgot about Fanfiction for some time. This was a busy week for the both of us.**

 **I would have updated yesterday but my dad disconnected my PC from the internet so I couldn't. Sorry for the wait**  
 **Hopefully you'll like this chapter.**

 **As some of you read the summary then you should know I am still thinking about the future of this story and I think I found a perfect idea that would go well with this title and story. Although I may have to turn this into a crossover later on. Don't know yet but don't worry it will still be mostly a PJO fanfic ;)**

 **If you know Khione's legend then you know she did have a child but in this story to add more effect I will say the Ethan is her firstborn.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review!**

 *****Poll on my profile for you guys!***  
Please do it.  
I want everyone's idea on this.**


	4. Chapter 4

"So…just making sure I'm following here…My life is screwed?" I asked, confused completely over my being the 'child of prophecy.'

Dad shrugged. I took that as a 'pretty much.'

"I was the child, just like you are now. I've been through that pain, first hand." He said slowly, putting a hand on my shoulder, "You will not walk this road alone. But we do have to leave now."

"What? Why?" My voice cracked, surprised at his sudden change of tone.

"We need to get you to Camp Half-Blood immediately." He said seriously. I still wasn't following.

"This house is layered with spells concealing our demigod aura, but two gods and four demigods are too much." Richard spoke up, stepping closer. "Where do you keep your toys?" He faced my dad. I thought he was joking, but my dad cracked a grin, looking back at him.

"Basement; behind a false door." He said, already leading us towards the door that led down to the basement.

"What toys?" I asked. All I got back was a smirk.

"See for yourself what you've been missing out on little brother." Richard smiled, following my dad into the basement. We just followed in silence until finally reaching the bottom, the entry 'foyer' of sorts into the basement I'd known my entire life.

There is a closet in the far back of the room, one I've known my entire life to be filled to the brim with so-called memories my father had left there, that I wasn't allowed to go anywhere near. Regardless, both Richard and my dad made their way over to the very closet, opening it up to reveal nothing. It was empty.

Before I could ask again if he was drunk, my dad kicked at one of the walls, and we watched as it fell back easily, revealing an opening into a secret room.

"Wow." Was all I could say, as I crouched down to follow them into the dark room, holding Lena's hand behind me. As my eyes adjusted, I watched my dad's silhouette reach for something on the wall, and then as he ruffled for something in his pocket. After a moment of fiddling in the dark, he flicked up the top of the small item. It was a lighter. He smiled for a second at the tiny flame, before setting fire to the torch beside us, I guess what he was reaching for earlier. It was like a chain reaction.

Once the first torch was lit, the others seemed to fall in line, revealing an armory.

Richard whistled. "You have a nice place here dad," He smiled, walking over to a rack of swords. I turned to my father.

"So this is why I couldn't go near your precious closet?" I asked, earning myself a swift, but light, slap to the head.

"Just grab a sword for yourself." He said, turning to Lena. "You pick out something that suits you,"

We only nodded, looking around.

"So what would you choose?" I asked her.

"I have no clue…" She answered.

So I let go of her hand and walked over to a rack holding swords. I picked one up-made of what looks like gold-but it felt odd in my hand so I put it back down.

I looked around some more until shimmering black metal caught my attention in the corner of the room, behind a barrel. Before I made my way to the sword, I took it upon myself to get a torch from the wall, and then with one hand I pushed the barrel out of my way and held out the torch to light the area behind it.

The sword was one sided. The blade was made of dark gray material with swirls of gold marbled into it. It was jagged in most places, and read ' _evil_ '. Towards the top, the blade started to curve to form a wickedly sharp tip. The side that wasn't sharp was covered with a black material that reflected light. The cross guard was a horizontal S, sharp at both ends. The hilt was curved for better maneuverability of the sword.

I reached out with my free hand, following the call of the beautifully dark weapon, and wrapped my hand around the black leather surrounding the grip. I tugged gently, and the blade freed from its personal webs of dust. For a while, it felt like, I just held it out in front of me. Curious, I brought the blade up against the fire. What happened next was almost magical. As soon as sword touched flame the sword sucked the flames in, and gave out a red glow from between the gray blade and black material. The torch hissed, before the light was completely put out.

My dad chose that time to look at me holding the sword.

"Ethan, where did you get that sword from?" He asked.

"From behind this barrel." I motioned to it. "What kind of sword is this?" I asked him. He grimaced.

"That is not supposed to be anywhere near here." He muttered to himself, crossing his arms. My brother looked on curiously.

"What is that?" Richard asked.

"It's a sword of an evil hunter. It has a dark and dangerous past. It shouldn't be _anywhere_ near here." My dad said carefully, as if he was internally making sure he didn't tell us too much.

"But…How can a sword on its own be dangerous?" I asked, examining the sword. My reflection in the blade, it was something of power and regality. I wanted to keep it. It wanted to keep me. It was like I could hear it calling my name, whispering for me not to let go.

"On its own its not, but used with something else it can be dangerous." He explained further. He thought for a moment. "I guess…I guess you can have it. But _do not,_ under any circumstances use it. Do you understand?" He said seriously.

I glanced back at the blade in my hand. I wasn't sure I could keep the promise not to use the beauty, but…

"Yes sir." I half-lied, making sure I looked directly into his eyes. He wouldn't catch my bluff.

"Alright, then grab a sword that you _can_ use, and take it. Lena, the same with you." He continued on, dismissing the topic. Reluctantly, I placed the sword back where I'd found it. But I would be sure not to leave it here.

After a while longer, I finally found a sword that fit just right in my hand. Once I found a scabbard for it, I strapped both this sword, and the other behind the barrel, to my back. By that time everyone else had already gone back upstairs. So I left the armory behind, and went back up to the living room. Coming up from the dark stairwell with two wicked swords strapped to my back felt badass. Sadly I wasn't sure, by the faces of my family and friends, that I actually looked the part.

"So I'm ready." I declared.

"Did you pack up your things, in your room?" My dad asked me.

"No." I responded, about to turn away to gather some stuff when my father spoke again.

"It'll be fine, Ethan. We have to leave right now. Before anything happens." He said ominously, leading the group out of our house.

"I guess we don't get a big 'goodbye' party." I said with a frown.

"I guess not," Lena said dismissively, a small smile playing on her lips. She was right, this was our big chance to get out of the sob story of a life we share now. We could be heroes, and do something adventurous for once.

"This is it. Let's go Beauty Queen," I smile back to her, grabbing her hand as we walk out the front door.

0o0o0

"So where is this camp dad?" I asked him, from the back seat of the car.

"It's at the tip of Long Island. Montauk to be exact." He said, looking back at me through the mirror with a grin.

"Hey Dad, maybe you should look out to the actual road before we get into an actual crash." Richard sighed from the passenger seat, staring out the window.

"Come on Blu. We won't crash." He said, just a little bit too soon.

I heard a scream, but the sound dulled out. I whipped my head around to see out the window. Our car was rolling off of the road and into the forest.

"What's happening!?" I screamed over the noise, my stomach doing a 180 as we rolled. Instinctively, I grabbed onto Lena's hand, as both of us gave in to the screaming.

"I don't know!" I just barely heard over the noise of crunching metal and snapping. I threw my free hand up onto the ceiling of the car, pushing up furiously so as not to be thrown through the window. The car slowly rolled to a stop upside-down, and I let go of the ceiling (now the floor).

I watched dizzily as my dad cut off his seatbelt with a sword that just appeared in his hand, and crawled out the window. Richard took out a dagger and did the same.

I looked over at Lena, next. She had a huge gash along her forehead, gushing blood. Her eyes were still wide open in shock and fright.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked her, my voice shaky, reaching my hand out and gently patting her shoulder. It took a while but she finally did look back to me, nodding slowly.

Lastly, I took the liberty to unbuckle myself, banging my head into the ceiling of the car, hard. I let out a groan, but still managed to crawl out of my broken window, narrowly avoiding the shards of glass. Once outside, I stood, and dusted myself off. No major injuries. And I was certainly better off than Lena.

I walked around the side of the car, and helped Lena out too, both of us retrieving our swords from the car. Both of us, looking around for any sign of my dad and brother. Nothing more than a few footprints.

Why would they just leave us here?

"What really happened? Cars do not just roll over for fun. What hit us?" Lena voiced what I had no courage to say. I frowned, taking her hand.

"I don't know." I answered slowly, glancing back to the footprints. "But we need to find my dad and Richard." We started walking along the rough path, deeper and deeper into the forest.

After walking for a few minutes, we finally reached a clearing.

There they were. My dad and Richard, surrounded by a pack of giant wolves. My first thought was to help them, but the first step I took was over a small twig. It snapped under my weight.

All eyes went to me.

Before I could even shout, three wolves came bounding at Lena and me. Quickly I unsheathed my sword and got into a fighting stance I saw often in movies. The first wolf lunged for me, and I swiped forward, watching as it exploded into dust. The other two merely ignored Lena, to go after the guy who'd killed their friend.

Without thinking very much, I just ran at one, my sword raised high over my head, ready to bring it down. But I left my self-undefended, so the wolf lunged, both of us landing on the ground with a thud, my sword flying in the opposite direction. My hands went up instantly to protect my neck and face. It snarled.

"Back off," I grunted, surprising even myself with the sudden confidence in the face of death. Before it could bite, it burst into dust, revealing Lena, breathing heavily over me, her sword raised where the wolf had just been.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly, pushing myself up. "The other wolf?" I asked.

"Took care of it," She breathed, nodding towards another pile of dust a few feet away.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed movement. And I reacted without thought.

I reached behind me and pulled out the black sword I had. With one hand I pushed Lena behind me, and with my other, I stabbed up at the hellhound mid leap in the air, sailing towards where Lena had just stood.

Everything was murky then. I felt a burst of energy come off the sword as it killed the hellhound and then heard a ripping sound, and was embraced with darkness. The last thing I heard was my dad screaming my name.


End file.
